Birthday Boy
by Vampirycent
Summary: [KaReTy] Set a year after Dark Secrets. It's Tyson's 16th birthday, so Kai and Rei decide to give him a little treat... Yaoi. R&R. Oneshot. It's the one you've been asking for.


A/N : I couldn't help it.

Warning : Strong language, yaoi

**Warning :** **Do not read while eating or drinking**. Heh, the warning's there now so don't sue! (A certain somebody knows that this warning is for them.)

Disclaimer : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters.

------------------------------------

Two crimson eyes slowly slid open. He groaned sleepily and grinned to himself, remembering last night's events. He leant over and slid an arm around Rei's sleeping form from behind, then smiled as he felt another arm wrap itself around his own waist. "Morning Ty…" He smirked. The younger blunette muttered a sleepy reply before falling back into his dream land… Last night _had_ been amazing…

_- 8:15pm, the previous day -_

"OI! That's so cheeky!" Rei shouted as his best friend stole the last cookie while he wasn't looking. The younger teen just laughed. It was his sixteenth birthday, how could he _not_ be cheeky?

"It's my birthday. I can have anything I want today." He told his neko-jin friend, grinning and dropping crumbs on Kai's new carpet. Since last year's incidents, Kai hadn't wanted to stay in his flat, it had bought back far too many bad memories, so since they were old enough he and Rei had got a new place together to celebrate their _'six-month-a-versary'_ as the eldest had cutely put it. It wasn't often that the surly blunette _did_ cute, but when he did it was to the extreme. Said teen strolled into the living room, dripping from the shower, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. He'd done this purposefully to tease Rei after not 'putting out' the previous evening. Both the younger teens gawped.

"And what _do_ you want, Tyson?" The body plus the playful smirk caused a very heated blush to rise on the navy-haired teen's cheeks. Everybody had guessed that he'd quite liked Kai too, but the crimson-eyed wonder had fallen for the cat… Just like everyone else. Still, Tyson had learned not to feel bad about it like he usually did, because he knew that - despite acting he hated everyone - Kai was a great guy and there were no hard feelings between them.

"Err…" He turned his head away as Rei snickered at his facial expression. Kai looked proud of himself, knowing that he'd sufficiently embarrassed his friend, so left the room in the direction of his and Rei's bedroom to put some clothes on. Tyson turned to Rei and glared at him for laughing. The neko-jin had a knowing smirk playing on his lips, slightly unnerving the 'birthday boy'.

"Me and Kai have got a special present for you." The dark-blunette's pretty brown eyes lit up with excitement and let Rei continue. "You don't… Have anything planned tomorrow, do you?" Tyson slowly shook his head, a wide grin forming. "That's good."

"Rei… Are you…" The neko didn't let him finish his sentence, or reply with words, instead he seductively rose one eyebrow and sauntered into his bedroom, purposefully leaving the door slightly ajar. Tyson nearly wet himself. There was nothing he could do or say to show the full extent of the excitement he was feeling.

The teen walked toward to the room, acting as innocently as he could as he gave a gentle knock. From inside he heard a very faint giggle, then everything was quiet. He pushed the door open and stumbled backwards in utter shock. Rei was standing at the side of his bed, topless, giggling at Kai, who was sprawled out across the bed pretending to be asleep, with the words 'Happy Birthday Tyson' written across his bare chest in toffee sauce – Tyson's favourite.

"Fuck…" He breathed, staring at his friends. This was going to be the _best_ birthday treat he'd ever had in his entire life. He got to _lick toffee sauce from Kai_! He felt like he was glued to the spot, but still found himself moving as Rei beckoned him over.

"We thought you deserved a little something since you've been such a great friend to us both… You supported me while Kai went through all those sanity tests, and you supported him when he came out of the hospital, and you've always been there for me and Kai too after he showed up – You helped us stay together through the most difficult times, you help us, you're so sweet and kind and caring…"

Kai added the last bit. "So we thought we'd give something back." A wide smirk spread across the elder blunette's face as the crimson eyes opened and gazed fixedly on the anticipating face of the youngest teen. "Now come here, bitch."

No hesitation… No hesitation at all. You couldn't even have cracked a whip in the time it took Tyson to leap onto the bed. Kai's hand pushed the navy head down and he shuddered slightly as the boy's tongue came in contact with his skin, licking the sticky substance from his abs _very slowly_.

Tyson couldn't stop himself from moaning with lust as the elder teen's hands ran themselves up the back of his thighs then back down again, coming to a halt just above the younger blunette's knees. Another pair of hands were pulling at his t-shirt, which was soon flung to the side, leaving him topless, just like his partners.

Sighing in pleasure from Tyson's tongue-massage, Kai felt a familiar pair of lips press down against his and he immediately leaned into the kiss. Rei was amazing, he knew just how to make him happy… Which was why, it appeared, that despite it being _Tyson's_ birthday, the slate-haired teen was getting all the 'action.' And he was _not_ going to complain.

A head lifted, lustful brown eyes gazing into crimson and gold. His friends were _fucking fantastic_! "I seriously, seriously love you guys." The three laughed and Rei turned out the lights as his lover shared his very first kiss with Tyson, the first of _many_ that evening.

Mmm, what a night!

------------------------------------


End file.
